In paper handling machines, single sheets and stacks of sheets can be transported a variety of ways. For example, it is known to use conveyors, belts or pushers to transport individual sheets or stacks of sheets. In some inserting machines, for example, the 8300 Series Inserting Machines manufactured by Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn., the pusher type transports are used for in-line assembly and insertion of a collation of documents and enclosures. Generally, some type of restraining device is used to keep the sheets and enclosures against the transport deck along which the pushers transport the documents. For example, brushes, wire guides, straps and combinations thereof have been used to prevent the documents being transported from raising above the top of the pusher devices.
One problem with the use of conventional restraining devices, such as brushes, wire guides, or straps, is that, typically, such devices or combinations thereof are suitable for certain applications, i.e., certain types of collations, but may require adjustment or reconfiguration if the application changes for the inserting machine. For example, one application may include several folded documents and one or two enclosures. Another application may include just one or two folded sheets but many enclosures, e.g., a checking account statement.
Another problem is that market demands have required a significant increase in the throughput of the inserting machines. As the speed of the inserting machines increases, the effectiveness of the restraining devices becomes more critical because, at the higher speeds, the documents are more likely to lift above the tops of the pushers. Furthermore, when conventional restraining devices are used on collations being transported at such high speeds, the collations tend to shift, i.e., lose collation integrity, when the pusher transport coasts to a stop.
Although conventional restraining devices are adequate, an improved transport restraining device is desired that will improve the performance at such high speeds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved transport restraining device that is suitable for handling any size sheet or enclosure being transported at high speeds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved transport restraining device that provides jam detection and easy jam access.
It is a another object of the present invention to provide a universal transport restraining device that will handle any size collation without the need for adjustment or reconfiguration.